1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a videotex terminal unit which receives data from a videotex center, stores the data in the terminal's data memory, reads out data selectively and displays it on the terminal's display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional videotex terminal units, some products are capable of storing data from a videotex center into a terminal data memory, reading out data selectively and displaying it on a CRT screen. However, such conventional videotex terminal units have their data memory area and capacity fixed, and therefore either a large amount of data in excess of the capacity of the data area cannot be stored completely or otherwise many parts of the memory's data area left unused, resulting in the inefficient use of the data memory.